


Child Proof

by zoetekohana



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoetekohana/pseuds/zoetekohana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya's curious, Razer's uncomfortable and the possibility of childproofing the Interceptor in a near future really shouldn't be up for discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Proof

The sky had been painted over by velvet, sprinkled with bright stars, a backdrop of diamonds against a dark veil. Razer was staring intently at the scenery from the bridge of the Interceptor, as though he was drawn to it. His chin rested on his folded arms sprawled over the controls. 

He was honestly bored. Everything had been so quiet after they'd retrieved Aya back and saved the universe from being reshaped. He wanted something to happen—anything—to quench his thirst for some action.

Suddenly he heard the doors slide open behind him and judging on how light and precise the entering footsteps were, he could tell Aya walked into the room.

"Razer, when will we have babies?"

That was not the anything he was searching for...

Razer felt all the blood rush to his head the minute he heard her question, and felt his cheeks and ears burn as red as the power of his ring. He briskly turned around in his swivel chair to face her. 

"What?! Where is this coming from?" he asked, completely taken aback by the randomness, his voice pitched much higher than usual. 

Aya didn't seem to pick up on his panic and merely answered him, ambling closer to where he was seated. "I have been reading upon relationships and after being committed to each other for an indefinite period of time, the next logical stage is to co-create. We have been together for longer than a year, when do you think it is the most opportune time to reproduce?"

Razer blinked a few times, unsure of whether this was really happening or this was a cruel joke or just him having fallen into slumber accompanied with the strangest dream ever.

"Wha—I do not know."

"Do you wish to wait another year?" 

"I do not know, Aya," he reiterated, more pressingly. 

"I am unable to process this. Is there not an official time stamp to take this next step?"

Razer smiled, becoming amused with her confusion and curiosity. "It is not something you calculate. It is more complicated than that."

"Can you enlighten me? I do not quite comprehend," she said, cocking her head a bit, the quizzical emotion radiating from her.

"There is not a set date. It is something we, as a couple, must feel when the time is right. And it is different for everyone. Some wait months, others years. Besides we still need to figure out the how—,"

"The how?" Aya repeated, interrupting him mid-speech. "Do you mean how we need to acquire children? I am unsure what the process for that is. Can you explain it to me?"

Razer flushed, his mood shifting from charmed by prying to being uncomfortable again. "I—I—,"

But fortunately for him, he was saved from the awkward situation when the doors slid open once more, revealing an approaching Hal Jordan.

"Is everything ok here?" Hal interjected, feeling an odd tension hanging in the room.

"It is now, because," Razer nodded and then turned back to Aya, "Aya, I'm certain Papa Hal here could explain it much better than I ever could." 

"Explain what?" Hal asked, puzzled.

Razer was already passing him about to head out of the room, and smirked. "I believe you called it 'the birds and the bees'."

Hal's eyes widened and opened his mouth to protest but Razer was long gone. 

"Would you mind elucidating it to me, Green Lantern Hal?" Aya inquired, wonder and hope clear in her voice. 

Hal forced a smile. "Sure, not a thing," he replied, his voice seeping with frustration, while thinking of ways to get back at Razer for this.


End file.
